The Heart to Dance
by MeganePurinko
Summary: Enter: Suzuki Akemi! A substory from Ojamajo Doremi TomoDACHI! Shy, sweet, innocent. But she has a secret. And maybe a certain Fujiwara Hazuki can figure it out... R&R!


_Step. Jump. Spin._

_There was more than just that. _

_Dancing, any type of dance was more than a few simple steps._

_Ballet, to me, is the most precious thing I have, besides my family and my dear older brother._

_And yet...it's caused me so much pain, and lost me so much hope, and I lost the ability to trust, the ability to love, and the ability to believe in others. To be hurt so badly that you lose all those things..._

_I felt seperated from the world. I wanted to escape, I wanted it all to go away._

_Sad thing is, it never would._

_As soon as my beloved older brother left to go to a boarding school, I barely ever talked to anyone. Of course, many people talked to me..._

_Call it irony, but the simple reason is because people think I'm..._

_Pretty. _

_How am I pretty? Hair in two ponytails that stuck out in the end held by spring green ponytail? I don't want someone who respects me for my innocent appearence. I've been through more than these people could ever imagine._

_All I ever wanted was a true friend..._

_Someone who was actually __**sincere**__ enough for me to believe in._

_Someone there to cheer me up every once in a while when I'm upset._

_Someone, just someone to say "Don't worry, I'm your friend now"._

_And I want that someone to mean it._

_More than anything._

----------------------------------------------------------

This is kinda a sub-story that happens in Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DAICHI. It introduces one of the three new witch apprentices, (excluding Yuki) Suzuki Akemi! Out of all of them, I would have to admit, Akemi is indeed the cutest. Let's start learning about her shall we?

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine besides this story and Akemi-chan... And Yuki-chan. Whoop-dee-doo.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DAICHI Part I

The Heart To Dance

(Akemi's POV)

_Watashi no namae Suzuki Akemi desu. I may not look like much, but believe me, things are not what they always seem. I had learned __**that **__the hard way. For one, I'm actually a witch apprentice. Not a good one. I'm not a witch yet.._

"Huh. The clouds never change." I said softly, dusting off my school uniform. I looked ahead at my new school.

_Karin Girls Academy._

I placed a hand on the cap I was wearing, which was part of the school uniform, and a light blush spread on my cheeks. What was there to expect? What type of girls went to that school?

_Surely I would stick out..._

I shrugged and continue walking.

_Different school, different people. Still, it's the same world._

----------------------------------------------------------

I continued walking sighing. My hand tightened around my bag, and a blush still remained on my face.

_Do I look too different?_

I looked down at my feet, taking notice of the corners of my eyes where my ponytails would be.

_Sparkling like diamonds... Oniisan always said I was probably the kawaiiest girl around. I'm not so sure though..._

"Surimasen!"

"Ara?" I looked up at a girl, who turned around the corner and was only 10 seconds from running right into me!

Time stopped and my body acted on its own. One foot sidestepped and the other jumped out of the way. It tilted upward as I spun gracefully around the other girl and landed perfectly.

My heart hammered. The girl looked at me awestruck and I got a good look at her.

_Auburn hair that was held in a bow, hidden under the cap. Her eyes a brown similar to her hair, only slightly lighter, and behind a set of glasses. Innocence... Like __**me**_

"Eeto..." I stammered. I bowed. "Hontou ni, gomen-naisai!" I got back up and hit my head in a silly manner, sticking a tougue out. "I'm such a clutz."

"No, I should be the one sorry." the girl said, a gentle smile spreading across her face. "And another thing, you're beyond clutsy, the way you jumped out of the way, it was like you were flying." I almost smiled back but didn't. The girl bowed and her eyes closed. "Watashi no namae Fujiwara Hazuki desu." She got up and looked at me. "You?"

_Always be polite, Oniisan always said..._

"Watashi no namae Suzuki Akemi desu." I replied, giving her a small smile. "Hajimemashite, _Fujiwara-san_." "Hajimemashite, _Suzuki-san_." Hazuki replied. "Do you mind if I call you _'Akemi-chan'_ instead?" I shrugged, a little surprised she would ask something like that. "Hai, _Hazuki-chan_." Hazuki smiled and walked off. My lips formed a smile.

_Nice girl._

----------------------------------------------------------

I sighed as I walked back home. _Who knew schoolwork was so hard?_

"AKEMI-CHAN!!!"

"Ah! Hazuki-chan!" I said, surprised.

_What's she doing here...?_

"Hai...?" Hazuki smiled. "Let's walk home together, Akemi-chan."

_Ta-thump._

"I-I'm sorry!" I heard myself say automatically. "I can't!" I bowed and ran off, leaving a confused Hazuki.

----------------------------------------------------------

I kept running.

_Why did Hazuki-chan ask me that?!_

Kept running.

_Why?!_

My heart hammered. I stopped and as if on cue, sakura pedals began to blow.

_I'm not making the same mistake..._

A girl appeared in my mind.

_Light blue eyes and brown hair in two short ponytails and a cherry decorated dress. Around 6..._

_"Hinata-chan..."_ I heard myself whisper. Her voice repeated in my mind.

_"Akemi-chan, let's walk home together!"_

My eyes glittered and my lips twitched._ "Hazuki-chan..."_

_"Let's walk home together, Akemi-chan."_

_Why did they say the same thing? It was even on the first day we met..._

As I pondered these thoughts, I looked up at the sky.

_I can't trust Hazuki-chan but..._

I ran forward and turned at Misora Park. I stopped running and looked around.

Coast clear.

I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling the soft breeze on my face, then replaced with a gentle gust of wind. I twirled around, a grin plastered on my face and let out a sigh of relief. I cutisied and giggled. I looked up at the bright sun and closed my eyes.

_What a nice feeling..._

Suddenly an image of Hazuki-chan appeared in my mind.

_"Akemi-chan..."_

I blushed furiously.

_Why did I think of Hazuki-chan __**now**__ of all times?_

I sighed. "Maybe I should of trusted her instead of running off like that..."

_Trust..._

My eyes widened, _trust_?

_What's trust?_

"Oniisan, what would you do?" I whispered.

"Akemi-chan!"

"Oh Hazuki-chan! You followed me? Shouldn't you be heading back home?" I asked, confused. Hazuki smiled. "You seemed upset so..." "You're nosy!" I said right in front of her face. I blushed. "You don't need to worry about me, you just met me! Besides, I don't know you well enough..."

"You reminded me of..." Hazuki started. "You reminded me of me kinda. Akemi-chan, can I ask you something?" Forgetting my nervousness for a moment.. "Sure, what is it?" "Have you lost your friends as well?" Hazuki asked in a soft voice. The words hit me hard, knocking me in another world. I became lost and confused. "Lost...friends?" Hazuki's voice snapped me into reality. "Yes..."

I was silent. "I'll tell you on the way home..." I said softly. "Hai." Hazuki smiled. "Let's go, Akemi-chan."

----------------------------------------------------------

_(Eyecatch: Yuki's shuffling cards again, this time in front of Hazuki and Doremi, she then takes the first card and looks at it, smiles and shows it to Hazuki and Doremi, who look cheerful. The card reveals to be a picture of Akemi in a Tomo-DAICHI outfit in a cute stance, smiling.)_

"Oh, so you don't really have any friends?" Hazuki asked. I nodded. "I thought I had one at one point... But in the end she just left me...Ever since then, I was kinda timid." "I'm like that too. You see, I was seperated from my friend, Doremi-chan. She still lives here and Misora, but with us going to different schools...You could say we're not really all that close anymore.." Hazuki was silent for a moment. "Demo, Doremi-chan said we'll always be friends."

I was awestruck. "Hazuki-chan..." I smiled. "I'll be honest with you, never a day goes by where I miss Oniisan and Hinata-chan..." "Hinata-chan?" Hazuki asked. "She's...well she was, my best friend in the first grade. I made a mistake and now she sorta hates me." Despite me smiling, my heart twitched with the pain of seeing her leave me.

_It wasn't really a moment I wanted to talk about..._

"Oh, gomen-naisai." Hazuki said, pitying me. "I was worried about Doremi-chan hating me when I was going to transfer to Karin Girls Academy instead of Misora Junior High... In fact, I thought she would just slip away." "Well I didn't think Hinata-chan would hate me so easily..." I said bluntly. "What did you do anyway?" Hazuki asked.

I looked at her and blushed again. "You know how I was able to avoid running into you? The truth is, I do ballet. I've been doing it ever since I was three but I never was perfect..." "Oh, were both you and Hinata-chan in ballet school?" Hazuki asked. I nodded. "But one day, in a recital, I fell down and injured my foot. Everyone else was all 'everyone makes mistakes, so it's no big deal', so I felt a little better. But Hinata-chan on the other hand..."

Silence.

"Hinata-chan..." Tears gathered in my eyes. "Hinata-chan yelled at me and said we weren't friends anymore. It really hurt." "Akemi-chan..." Hazuki started, surprised and worried. I wiped away the tears. "Thank you for taking the time to talk to me, Hazuki-chan... Now I'll get going!" I started sprinting, and Hazuki stopped walking. I looked back for a moment and a blush spread across my face as I smiled.

_Arigatou... Hazuki-chan._

----------------------------------------------------------

I kept running as fast as I could.

_Gotta hurry, Hazuki-chan's waiting for me.._

I suddenly stopped. Why was I so obessed with getting there to see Hazuki-chan anyway?

Do I trust her? Just yesterday I was able to tell her a part of my past I couldn't even tell Oniisan.

_Oniisan..._

But she reminds me so much of Hinata-chan for pete's sake! She'll probably...

_No, Hazuki-chan's not like that... She couldn't be... She wouldn't be..._

I looked down at my feet, lost in thought. "Maybe..." I whispered. "Just maybe I could trust her."

_Ta-thump._

I felt a blush spread across my face. "Hazuki-chan..." I placed a hand on my cheek, my eyes giving off a dazed look. Color drained from my face as I pulled my hand back, staring at my palm and slightly rubbing my pale skin with my thumb.

_I can't believe how intimidating I am..._

I let out a sigh and started walking. Suddenly, my hand began reaching into my bag, pulling out a small circular item as if possessed. I stared at the item. "GAH! My tap!" I stared at it blanky.

_Why pull this out __**now**__ of all times?_

I pursued my lips as I just slipped it back in my bag and started running, my heart hammering.

_Why was I even __**THINKING**__ of using magic?! I told myself and Majomichi told me a billion times before I left..._

_"Akemi, be sure to use magic in emergencies only."_

Then another girl popped into my mind. This time, around 8 and her shiny green hair that was only an inch past her shoulders, in two curled up pigtails, despite the fact that it was natually straight...

_"Hey?! What are you doing? Get back here!"_

I immediately felt inferior when I had first saw her... Her dark green forest eyes just saw right through my dark blue eyes like glass. My heart hammered so hard I might of haved a seizure when I had first laid eyes on her.

She was an exact opposite of me. Instead of being timid and soft-spoken, she was bold and unafraid to express herself. I admired her so much... But that didn't mean I necessarily trusted her.

_"Akemi-chan, you gotta be more careful you clutz!"_

Blood rushed to my face remembering _that_ statement.

_"What?! I won't bite so stop being so frightened! You and me are partners so we have to __**trust**__ each other."_

I never trusted her... I never trusted her...

_"Hey! Don't pick on Akemi-chan! Sure she's a little weird but than again, who's normal?!"_

And I regret not trusting her... Her...

_"You're Suzuki Akemi-chan? Well my name is Takahashi..."_

_...Moriko-chan..._

I stopped and panted, tears welling up in my eyes. "Moriko-chan...Doushite?! Doushite?! Why would Moriko-chan..."

_"Akemi-chan?"_

My breath stopped and my heartbeat turned normal. My eyes felt vacant as my hand reached into my bag again and grabbed my magical tap...

"AKEMI-CHAN!!!"

"Hazuki-chan!" I said startled, my tap falling to the floor. Hazuki stared at it in disbelief. "Sou na... Akemi-chan, you're a..." My eyes widened in horror.

_Oh no... Masaka..._ _Masaka..._

I felt hot tears trickle down my cheeks and Hazuki paused. "Why are you crying Akemi-chan?" I picked up my tap and pressed the center button, causing a henshin.

In a few moments, I stood there before Hazuki in a first season cyan witch apprentice uniform. "Gomen na, Hazuki-chan." I said softly. Hazuki's glasses fogged up as she adjusted them. "Akemi-chan..." "Before you say anything, I'm not really a witch... Just a..." "Witch apprentice?" Hazuki asked. My eyes widened. "Hazuki-chan you're a...?" Hazuki took off her glasses. "A former ojamajo actually." "Masaka..." I whispered.

Suddenly the sound of hooves were heard and we both looked up in awe.

A snow white carrige pulled by magical pink horses... And a lady with light blue hair... Only one person could be behind this...

"Majorin-san!" Hazuki called out, surprised. The carrige landed and the lady, known as Majorin, walked up to us. "Joou-sama requests you two immediately. Hazuki and I looked at each other.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Akemi-chan, Hazuki-chan, you two made it." Joou-sama said, a smile on her face. "Joou-sama, what do you want me and Hazuki-chan for? Hazuki-chan's a..." I trailed off, glancing at Hazuki who gave me a small smile. "Something's come up and both of you need to become witch apprentices again." Majorin explained. Joou-sama nodded. "It's about Hana-chan..." Hazuki perked up, a look of shock crossing her face.

_Hana-chan...?_

"And the fate of the Majokai, our worlds." Joou-sama finished. "Hazuki-chan, I know you quit being a witch apprentice and Akemi-chan, I know how you're still in training... Without a tutor of course."

_Ta-thump._

Hazuki glanced at me this time. "But..." Joou-sama said. "Both Doremi-chan _and_ Yuki-chan _need_ your help."

_Doremi-chan... Yuki-chan...?_

"Doremi-chan?" Hazuki seemed almost as confused as I was. "Who's Yuki-chan?" Then it hit me.

_Hazuki-chan mentioned Doremi-chan earlier but I've never heard of Yuki-chan and neither has she..._

"You'll meet those two shortly, Akemi-chan." Joou-sama explained, observing my perplexed look. "Of course, it also has to do with _Moriko-chan_..."

_Ta-thump._

Moriko-chan...

_Ta-thump._

"Hai." Majorin presented me with a small gem that was like a heart, only turned upside down, and was a bright crystal blue color. I took it, staring at the object curiously and noticed Hazuki-chan had been presented a similar gem, only right-side up and orange. I waved my hand over it and spoke softly. "Ojamajo Akemi, change."

**(NOTE: See "Hi! My name is Yuki!" for henshin and uniform design.)**

I finished the henshin by twirling around gracefully and tightened my hands into fists and held them close, grinning, while saying,

"Puriti Wichi Akemi-chi!"

Crystal all over, and the design of an upside-down heart?

I twirled around as Hazuki stared in awe. "You look so pretty Akemi-chan..." she said softly. "A-Arigatou." I replied. Hazuki then waved her hand over her gem. "Ojamajo Hazuki, change!"

Hazuki's uniform was like mine, but only decorated with hearts and orange. "Sugoi..." I murmured under my breath. "Anyway Joou-sama, what do we do?" "Yuki-chan will explain everything." Joou-sama said with a smile. Hazuki and I looked at each other. "So, are you two up for it?" Joou-sama asked. We both looked at each other and nodded.

This was surely going to be something unforgettable. But I wonder...

_What type of person is this "Yuki-chan"?_

----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a girl with short blond hair tied in a red ribbon, wearing a school uniform was yelling,

"DOREMI-CHAAAAAANNN!!!!! HURRY UP!!!!"

"I'M COMING ALREADY!!!"

Another girl, this time with long cherry red hair in two ponytails ran up to her. "Yuki-chan..." Doremi started, practically out of breath. "Doremi-chan! Come on! Those aku majoshikons won't purify themselves!" the girl known as Yuki scorned. Doremi growled. "I know! But where's..."

"DOREMI-MAMA!!!!!"

"...Hana-chan." Doremi finished her sentence. Hana waved her hands up and down crazily. "COME ON COME ON! IKUZO IKUZO!!!" she shouted. Yuki and Doremi looked at each other. "We're coming!" Yuki called to Hana. "We're coming!" They both started running to Hana.

"Hey Yuki-chan?" Doremi started. "_Nani_?" Yuki asked. "Who do you think the other three mystery purifiers are?" Doremi asked, confused. "I dunno..." her new friend replied. "But... For some reason. I have a feeling we'll meet one of them soon. But I wonder..."

"What type of person she is..."

----------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Yeah, I know it's not THAT good. But it's pretty hard to write about a character like Akemi-chan! SERIOUSLY! Well this took QUITE A WHILE. But man... Akemi-chan's still threateningly adorable and unhatable. And if anyone asks about Moriko or Hinata... You'll find out later in the story!_


End file.
